A work vehicle such as a tractor or a wheel loader shifts the speed of a hydraulic stepless transmission by pressing an accelerator pedal (gear-shift member) to drive a traveling unit and a work unit. Some of such work vehicles provide auto-cruise control for keeping a gear-shift position in the hydraulic stepless transmission. This vehicle is configured to use cruise control to keep a constant velocity vehicle speed without continuously pressing the accelerator pedal (see Patent Literature: PTL 1).
In a work vehicle such as a tractor or a wheel loader, a steering wheel for steering a traveling body, a plurality of lever members for setting and adjusting a traveling state of the traveling body, and so forth are arranged around a cockpit seat in consideration of operability. An agricultural tractor, for example, includes a plurality of lever members such as a main gear shift lever, a sub-gear shift lever, a forward/reverse switching lever, and a PTO gear shift lever (see Patent Literature 2: PTL 2).
The main gear shift lever is used for changing the vehicle speed of the traveling body. The sub-gear shift lever is used for holding settings of a gear shift output of a transmission within a predetermined range. The forward/reverse switching lever is used for switching the traveling direction of the traveling body between forward and reverse. The PTO gear shift lever is used for shifting the speed of an output (PTO driving force) to the work machine. In the case of attaching a loader to a front end of the tractor, a lever (joystick lever) for operating the loader is provided (see Patent Literature 3: PTL 3).